


Lip and Fiona Gallagher

by Thunderbutt



Series: EARN IT [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Apologies, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt
Summary: Lip and Fiona come to apologise to Mickey.Earn it part 3
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: EARN IT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/853492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Lip and Fiona Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is finally here enjoy

Ian and Mickey are seating on their couch, watching some dumbass movie Ian chose. Mickey is resting his feet on Ian’s lap, and he’s enjoying the free foot rub that comes with it. They are at a point in their renewed relationship where Mickey trusts Ian again. It took time but Ian managed to earn Mickey’s trust again, the secrete being honesty. They were honest with each other enough that they revealed their deepest darkest secrets. They even go for couples counselling once a week.

Ian has to tend to his businesses which means he must occasionally leave for a few days. At first Mickey had a problem with it because he was scared that Ian would cheat on him. he wasn’t at sure of himself as he used to be. He had kids, his body is not the same. He has stretch marks on his belly and a scar from the caesarean he hates looking at his body, he feels self-conscious. He has noticed guys checking Ian out at the mall while he pushes the twins in their stroller. Ian doesn’t seem to notice but he does. 

The twins’ first birthday is approaching in a months’ time. Ian wants to have a party for them but he doesn’t. He argues that they are too young to remember what will be happening.

“what are you thinking about” Ian asks him with a smile on his face.

“the twins’ birthday…maybe we could just have a small dinner and get them presents”

“mmm that sounds nice” Ian continues to massage his feet.

“DING DONG*

“who the fuck is knocking at this time?” Mickey removes his legs from Ian’s lap.

“can you go check who it is…I’ll check on the kids” Ian heads upstairs.

Mickey goes to the door cussing whoever is at the door to high heaven. He pulls the door open and his jaw drops to the floor. He doesn’t believe who he is seeing “the fuck are you doing here”

“hi Mickey” Fiona says looking ashamed as fuck.

“I said what do you want?” Mickey is mad now.

“Mickey listen…” Lip tries to explain.

“no…no…no are you here to finish what you started? Huh?”

Ian walks up behind him “Mickey what is…” Ian lays his eyes on his older siblings “what are you two doing here?”

“we came to apologise and fix things” Fiona says with remorse in her eyes.

“what exactly are you apologising for?” Mickey asks 

“insulting me for fucking years or pushing me down the stairs which one?” Mickey is hyperventilating and shaking.

“Mick baby calm down…you're gonna have a panic attack” Ian pulls Mickey to him and hugs him from behind.

“for everything…please Ian…Mickey please” Lip begs with tears in his eyes.

“get in” Mickey moves out of the way, with Ian on his back.

Lip and Fiona walk in heading to the lounge. Ian and Mickey are still standing there “are you sure about this Mick” Ian asks him looking into his eyes for any hint of hesitation.

Mickey nods “yeah I wanna hear what they wanna say”  
“okay but if they make you feel uncomfortable feel free to kick them out” Ian plants a kiss on Mickey’s plump lips before taking his hand and leading him to their lounge.

They walk in to find Lip and Fiona seating down, they also sit down. They are so close that there is no space between them. They are all quiet trying to gather their thoughts. They are processing the moment and what is happening at the moment.

Fiona clears her throat “we didn’t think we’d get this far” 

“well you did” Mickey says to them with malice.

“first of all, Mickey we are very sorry for the way we’ve been treating you over the years…we shouldn’t have done that, we were just trying to protect Ian…but we see that we had no business doing that…” Lip is looking both Ian and Mickey in the eyes.

Fiona looks at her crossed feet “I am so sorry for what happened Mickey it truly was an accident I didn’t mean to…to…to push you I didn’t even push you…I shouldn’t have let you go…you and your kids could have died and it would have been my fault I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did I'm sorry… and Ian I shouldn’t have gotten involved in your relationship or tried to control both of you…please find it in your hearts to forgive us” she’s crying now.

Mickey looks at the both of them, they look remorseful, like they mean what they are saying. He is not ready to forgive them yet “okay we hear you, you can leave now”  
“oh…okay” Lip and Fiona stand up and leave, and it’s like they were never there.

******************

“are you okay Mick?” Ian is hold a shaking Mickey in their bed.

“I can’t stay in this house anymore Ian” Mickey whispers into Ian’s chest

Ian heart rate starts to increase “what do you mean” he holds his breath he doesn’t want to hear Mickey tell him that he’s leaving him and taking the kids that would be his worst nightmare coming to flourishing.

“I mean I want us to move…this house has a lot of bad memories” he looks up at Ian’s face.

Ian breathes a sigh of relief “oh…where do you want to move to?”

“I don’t know we can go house shopping and decide together where we can move to”

Ian kisses the top of Mickey’s head “your wish is my command baby” 

“really?” Mickey smiles up at him.

“of course… we can start looking tomorrow” Ian kisses Mickey again “I love you” 

“love you too Ian”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> I accept kudos and comments as tips


End file.
